Eren Jaeger VS Kirito
ChesKnight= Eren Jaeger VS Kirito is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Attack on Titan VS Sword Art Online! Two hard-headed anime heroes clash their blades to find out who is the better duel-swordsman. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Being put in the ring together today, we have two amazing swordsmen, both of which are known for being the glimmer of hope in an otherwise dark world. Blaze: Eren Jaeger, the Rogue Titan. Knight: And Kirito, the beater. Blaze: He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Eren Jaeger Knight: 100 years ago, humanity was nearly completely wiped out by the Titans. Large human-like creatures with a lack of intelligence- Blaze: Amongst other human things... Knight: -yet possessed one ambition: eat humans. Not for food though, just for the kill. Blaze: So they're basically what happens when Japan goes "HEY! We can make our own Walking Dead!" Anyways, in order to protect themselves from these naked monsters, humanity built some giant walls in order to protect themselves, and they seemed to work pretty damn well. Knight: But then, 100 years later, one fateful day, on that day, humanity was reminded of the fear of being ruled by them, and the humiliation of being trapped in a cage. Blaze: ...You HAD to quote it, didn't you? Knight: And you think I regret it? Anyways, abridged version of the backstory is the Titans break down one of the walls thanks to the Colossal and Armoured Titans, they're eating people left and right, Eren and his adoptive sister Mikasa see his mom get eaten and killed right before their eyes as their brought to safety. And after realizing that he'll never be able to come home, Eren makes a vow to wipe every Titan in existence off the face of this earth. Eren: I'm going to kill them all. Not a single one of them will be left...! Knight: Two years later, Eren later joined the military where he was trained in what else but Titan killing. Blaze: And of course in order to kill some giant monsters, you need some badass gear. And so, Eren was taught the ways of 3D Maneuvering Gear and swordplay so that he could slay these giant dumbass human-eaters. Knight: Eren trained in the military for five years and was ranked as the fifth best in his entire class. He's a master at using the 3DMG as well as hand-to-hand combat, where he was considered the best student. Blaze: Eren's typical fighting style was the angry "punch and kick" at first, but he eventually graduated to using throws and etc. to turn an enemy's attacks against them. Knight: His Third-Dimensional Manuveuring Gear was designed to be the ultimate weapon in a 3D environment. It's operated by pointing and shooting grapple hooks which stick into a surface, and with the hit of a button, Eren is reeled in at speeds of approximately 35mph. It also houses an extremely sharp pair of dual blades, as well as some replacements in case they dull or break. Blaze: Ho-ho, man. I know what I'm getting for my birthday! Eren's abilities were first put to the test when the Colossal Titan returned and busted down another district's wall and had the titans flooding in again. They were prepared for anything... (*Clips of Eren's leg getting bitten off and his friends being eaten are shown*) Knight: Ooooorrrrr so they thought. Yet as his best friend, Armin Arlert, was being lowered into a titan's mouth and was sliding down the beast's throat, Eren, though bloodied and missing a leg, rose to his... Foot, and jumped into the mouth of Titan and saved his friend! (*Titan bites Eren's arm off and eats him*) Blaze: It was short-lived. So much for "not leaving a single one alive"... Knight: BUT WAIT! Eren's story doesn't end here! Because even while being digested by this hideous creature, Eren refused to give up on his dream of freeing the world from the walls, and discovered his greatest ability of all... (*Giant hand bursts out of the mouth of the Titan that ate Eren. The body falls to the ground, as Eren breaks out in his newly discovered Titan form as the Rogue Titan*) Blaze: BAMF-y as fuck, ain't it? Knight: PLOT TWIST! Eren Jaeger is, in fact, capable of turning himself INTO a Titan! Blaze: Standing at the average height of 14-15m, Eren's Titan is pretty damn muscular compared to the normally fat and overall stupid looking ones. Knight: Eren's Titan form possesses extraordinary strength, capable of carrying a giant boulder without too much strain on himself, and slugging a Titan in the face, ripping its spine apart AND sending the flying across a large amount of the town. In his first rampage he took down TWENTY TITANS on his own, and later defeated the Female Titan and broke the supposedly unbreakable Armoured Titan's... Armour... Blaze: Eren can also enter some kind of "Berserker mode" as the Rogue Titan, setting his body aflame and making it break down a bit, yet it's activated by extreme anger and makes him even stronger than he already was. Knight: His Titan powers also give him a regeneration factor, however it isn't to the extent of say, Deadpool's. Sure, he can grow back his arms, but it took him an entire day to do so. Luckily, his Titan form had much better one, and also covers damage Eren may have taken in his human form. Blaze: Eren's a pretty big beast when it comes to combat, and wants nothing more than to take down opponents in a fight. Buuuttt this can make him rush into things without thinking and get himself I'm trouble a good bit, like when he chased after a Titan for killing friend and got a leg bit off in the process. Knight: And for some reason, despite supposedly being humanity's last hope, he's been kidnapped a good number of times now. Also, while his Titan is incredibly powerful, once it breaks down Eren is left in a very vulnerable state of exhaustion. After his fight with the Female Titan, it took him over a day to completely recover his energy and strength. Blaze: But these weaknesses don't keep Eren from going all out. He graduated as the fifth best trainee from 104th trainee squad, took down 20 Titans on his first rampage as the Rogue Titan, got humanity their true win against the Titans, and did what's rarely done and survived his first expedition as a Survey Corps member outside the walls. Knight: Eren might be hot-headed and quick to rush into things, but humanity is definitely fortunate to have him on his side. Eren: JUST SHUT UP, AND PUT ALL OF YOUR FAITH IN ME! Kirito Knight: The child Kazuto Kirigaya was not much more than a teenage gamer who lived his life secluded in his room- Blaze: Ho-hold on a second! Why does he look like some pretty-boy? Why isn't he fat or super-skinny? Knight: Uh... actually, I'm having trouble answering that. Maybe they wanted him to appeal to a female audience? I don't know. Anyway, Kirito was one of the few lucky people who was picked to beta-test the virtual reality video game Sword Art Online. But when the full version was released, it came with one dark, horrible flaw. Blaze: Yeah, if you were to die in the game, you would die in real life. After some guy died and Kirito defeated a boss, everyone shunned him for being a beta-tester, and in their eyes, a cheater. Thus giving him the nickname... Beater. Knight: Kirito also met this girl named Asuna, who teamed up with him for a day before the two of them split up... and then reunited somewhere down the line. Blaze: Kirito wields Elucidator, a badass black sword. Then he got another sword, known as Dark Repulser, after cutting this chick Lizbeth's sword in half. But man, Dark Repulser is such an awesome weapon! What's it made of? Knight: Um... it's made of... dragon excrement. Blaze: What?! Kirito's usin' a dragon-shit sword?! Ha! That's disgusting! Knight: Well actually, it's crystallized and carved to- Blaze: You do know it's dragon-shit sword to me forever now, right? Knight: *Sigh* Still, these swords are the absolute best of the best in Sword Art Online. As with all of the other characters in SAO, all of which with their own unique skill, Kirito has the unique skill of dual-wielding thanks to having the best reflexes in Sword Art Online. Blaze: He's also fast enough to make a sonic boom while running, strong enough to punch through steel, and his passive healing and durability is strong enough to be unfazed by large groups of people attacking him over and over again! Man, this guy's a tank. Knight: And that's not all. In another game Alfheim Onine, Kirito gained several different abilities. Like all other players in the game, Kirito can fly for a seconds at a time. He can also see in the dark, run up walls, and most impressively, transform into a gigantic gleam-eyes type monster. This monster was powerful enough to wipe out elite Salamanders in just one hit, and has speed and reflexes comparable to that of Kirito's. Blaze: Kirito is also a good strategist, being able to discover the weaknesses of powerful bosses. Knight: As for his fighting style, Kirito usually just uses a slash-slash-thrust combo in an attempt to make sure that his opponents never get any good attacks in. But what really makes Kirito stand out are his godlike feats. He's survived SAO, defeated the game-breaking boss Skullreaper, defeated Akihiko Kayaba, the developer of SAO himself. He's also cheated death, cut a sword in half, restored peace between the Cait Sith, Sylph, and Salamanders, and most notably, defeated Sugou Nobuyuki and his avatar, Oberun, rescuing Asuna from her prison. Blaze: But Kirito, unfortunately, doesn't have everything going for him. Kirito's fighting style is rather predictable, his clothes aren't exactly made for battle, his illusion spells take time and concentration, and while his feats stand among gods, well... he kinda had help from Asuna, Yui, and Leafa. By the way, Leafa is his FUCKING COUSON. SHE HAS A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM. This makes me very uncomfortable, Wiz. Knight: Yeah, me too. Leeet's move on. Kirito: *Pulls out sword* I got this. I can do this. This world can't beat me! *Slashes through wolf A.I* I will survive! Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once an for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLEEEEE!!! Chesknight Forest of Giant Trees, ALFheim Online Mid-afternoon It was a pretty darn good day for any ALFheim Online players, today. It was a sunny, cloudless day, there seemed to be tons of quests coming in for the players to do, it just felt like a day to log in. Which is exactly what a certain young man did. At the current time, he was strolling along the pathway of a forest with enormous trees on either side of them. He'd seen quite a few things in his lifetime, but never something so big that made him feel so... small. The boy's attire consisted practically ALL of black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, he even had neat black hair and black eyes. This young player was the legendary Beater and Black Swordsman, Kirigaya Kazuto, or better yet known in this world as Kirito. Under normal circumstances, Kirito would come to a place such as this with his friends (and girlfriend), keyword being "normal". Today, Kirito decided to give himself a day on his own, getting back to his roots as a solo player. He loved his friends company and certainly enjoyed hanging out with them, but sometimes you just need a day to yourself. Or maybe the author of this fight couldn't think up any better reasons to get the Blackswordman on his own, but who knows? Kirito had found a certain quest today. He wasn't sure what it was about it that perked his interest so much, but it definitely did. Continuing on his stroll, he stuffed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He began to unfold it, and once he was completely done, he stopped to give it another look. At the top of the page, there was just a picture of what seemed to be a young man, yet his back was turned away so his face wasn't viewable. However, one could see that was wearing some sort of military uniform, and a large cape on his back. He also had a pair of swords in his hands, but what really stuck out was what was behind the young man. And for whatever reason, the title of the quest was "SLAY THE TITAN". Kirito hadn't heard of any "Titan" players, but hey, it looked like it was a good quest so why not take it-? CRASH! A loud crashing sound resonated throughout the forest, pulling Kirito out of his thoughts to wonder what the heck was going on. A pair of black wings suddenly appeared on his back, which he used to take to the skies above the trees. Looking around, he saw smoke rising up from a certain area of the forest. But... There clearly wasn't any fire, so what was it? Deciding it'd be best to take a look, the Beater flew over to the spot where the smoke was rising from, and found something rather unusual... The smoke was rising from appeared to be a large skeleton with just a little flesh hanging onto it. It was quite large, yet surprisingly human-like, and Kirito found that it was producing an awful heat now that he was near it. This was obviously what caused that big crash, but looking around he was even more shocked by something else. He noticed a young man, just a bit younger than Kirito himself. He was wearing a brown and white military uniform of some sort and had a green cape on his back. This young man was Survery Corps member, Eren Jaeger. It was HIM. THIS was the "Titan" player the quest needed Kirito to defeat. Kirito wasted no time, and pulled out the blade he had on his back. He raced down at the boy, preparing to finish him in one go with a surprise. Unfortunately, he also made the mistake of being a stereotypical male Shonen anime protagonist, and yelled as he began charging towards the "Titan", alerting Eren to his presence and allowing him to move out of the way at the last second. The Titan Shifter jumped out of the way and back a couple steps, sliding to a stop and quickly pulled out two blades from his 3D Maneuvering Gear. Kirito also deactivated his flight, making the wings disappear as he slid to a halt and turned around to face Eren. Tch. Looks like this won't be as easy as he thought. Time for some big guns... Kirito quickly swiped down with his right hand, and pulled up his inventory, he went through his "Skills" section, until he found exactly what he needed. Kirito gave a grin at this. The blade he was currently wielding vanished, and in its a spot came the blade Elucidator. But not only that, the blade Dark Repulser also appeared in his other hand. It has been a long time since he got to use these, and what better way to test out his old friends again than with this? Both Eren and Kirito got into combat positions, gripping the handles of their blades tightly. Both needed to be absolutely ready for anything the other threw at them, and they both somehow knew this wouldn't be an easy battle. Boy were they right. FIGHT! Kirito quickly rushed straight at Eren from across the clearing, raising his blades above his head and striking down from above. Eren retaliated by raising his own to block the attack, and proceeded to kick his adversary in the stomach, which sent Kirito flying back. He once again skidded to a halt, luckily without falling on his back, just in time to look up and see Eren running at him with blades at his side. Kirito got to his feet and charged at him too. The two young swordsmen met in the middle, locking blades at a stalemate and leading them both to push against the other to topple their adversary over. They made eye contact and could both see a vicious ferocity burning in them. Then all of a sudden, one of them managed to push past the other. Eren's blades shattered as he just barely move out of the way to avoid the downwards strikes from Kirito, who quickly gave chase after the Survey Corps member. Eren was capable of dodging a good number of swings, all the while moving backwards, but there were a few that got some minor cuts. One attack got a small slash right down Eren's left cheek, but smoke started rising out of it and the skin slowly but surely started putting itself back together. Then an opportunity came. Kirito slashed downwards with both Elucidator and Dark Repulser, which Eren sidestepped to avoid. Taking advantage of that mere second of an opening, Eren grabbed onto Kirito's arm, brought himself in front of the Spriggan and kneed him hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of the young boy and making him fall to the ground, before Eren threw the Beater a few feet away by his arm. Kirito unfortunately landed on his side and had to slide to a halt, but quickly got to picking himself back up. As he did however, he saw Eren pull a new set of blades from the 3D Maneuvering Gear on his sides. A rope with a grapple on the end of it then shot out of the gear on his right hip, latching onto a tree just behind Kirito, which made the Black Swordsman turn around to see what he was doing. That was a bad decision. Eren jumped up and the rope began reeling him towards his adversary. Blades raised, Kirito turned around just in time to see Eren make a large slash at his left side. The piece of clothing where he was cut seemed to disappear, and in its place a red grid of sorts appeared with red flakes floating out of it. Kirito held at this spot in pain, but then fiercely looked up at his opponent, who had stopped near the tree he had hit his grapple with and was looking quite surprised. Little did they know, both were thinking the same thing. Just who the hell is this guy? But with neither side giving an inch, both Eren and Kirito decided it was time to step things up. A pair of black wings once again appeared on Kirito's back as he took to the skies a second time. Eren saw this as an opportunity, pointing and firing his 3DMG high into the trees and rocketing up there. Once he landed his feet against one of them, he quickly turned around, retracting and re-firing the grapples on his gear and launching himself at Kirito. The ALFheim player blocked the attack, and gave chase after Eren after he flew past him. Eren noticed this and decided to change up the flow of battle. Detaching his gear from the tree again and falling down the large oak again, Eren then started firing his gear into the down into the forest and propelling himself deeper into it, as Kirito followed him. The Beater caught up to him, which Eren noticed with a quick look over his shoulders, and he once again blocked slashes from Kirito and attacked back with his own, which his adversary also defended from, all the while the two were soaring through the trees. Eren slashed at Kirito from the side again, but this time the Spriggan flew upwards to avoid it and out of the Survey Corps member's sight, leading him to re-fire his gear high up into the trees. He did so and appeared just above them. Then, from right in front of where the sun was at an incredible speed, came Kirito. The boy had slashed down at Eren, who barely managed to get his swords up in time to block the attack. Yet once again, they shattered, and this time Kirito got a large slash right down Eren's chest. The pain caused Eren to freeze in midair for a moment as blood starting coming out from his chest, which Kirito took advantage of quickly. Having flew down below Eren from the previous slash, Kirito flew back up, swords poised. But this time, rather than going for Eren, Kirito cut the ropes of the 3D Maneuvering Gear, which then caused Eren to start falling towards the ground. Kirito then once again caught up with his adversary, slashing at his side as he passed below him, giving him just enough time to get into position and finish this. Kirito completely impaled Eren through the stomach, then quickly flew at a tree and stuck the blade with a body on it into the oak. Kirito could see that he was still just barely holding on to his life, but knew he would eventually die of blood lost. Kirito descended himself towards the ground and deactivated his flight, causing the wings on his back to disappear. He began walking away from his fight, the quest having been completed. Or was it? Back up in the tree, Eren was still alive. Blood was pouring out his side, his chest and his mouth, but he was alive. Alive and enraged. He couldn't die NOW. He needed to survive, to wipe them off the face of the Earth, to beat HIM. A face of pure rage appeared on Eren, one that could make someone believe he's insane. He slowly started moving against the Dark Repulser that was stuck in his stomach, but he didn't care for that. All he wanted now, was to KILL Kirito. A burst of lightning shooting down from the sky behind him caused Kirito to turn around to wonder just what exactly that was. He received his answer pretty soon after, as a large roar resonated throughout the forest. Kirito was absolutely astonished as a giant, human-like monster suddenly appeared in front of him. It didn't have any clothes or fur, but had some long brown hair on its head, a lack of lips leaving its teeth constantly exposed, a very muscular body and glowing green eyes. It opened its mouth and let out a breath as a misty smoke came from its mouth, before it roared once again. And then suddenly, everything clicked with Kirito. THIS was that same monster from the picture on his quest sheet! THIS was the Titan! And THIS was still Eren he was facing. This quest wasn't over yet. Just the easy part. The Titan was too large for Kirito to fight on foot, he deduced. So he activated his flight once more and flew up to the beast, summoning Dark Repulser to his hand once more along with Elucidator. Kirito had to contemplate where exactly to try to strike first, but unfortunately didn't get enough time as Eren threw a punch at him. Kirito barely managed to fly out of the way of it, and decided he'd have to improvise for now. He flew towards the chest of the monster, and slashed at it. Steam poured out from the gash which made Kirito fly back away from Eren, but it quickly sealed back up. Great... Eren took another swift punch at Kirito, and hit him dead-on, sending the Spriggan back and hitting off of a tree. Things weren't looking too good for him now. Looks like he only had one option left... Kirito flew off of the tree and flew straight towards Eren's face. The Rogue Titan launched punch after punch trying to hit the flying target, but Kirito nimbly dodged and barrel-rolled around the assaults. With a final burst of speed, Kirito charged straight ahead and stabbed Eren's eyes with Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Eren roared in pain and reeled back from the attack, giving Kirito just the opportunity he needed. He flew away from the Titan who had just pulled the swords out of his eyes and was now trying to regenerate them and landed on a low-hanging tree branch, and then began chanting a spell. It was all or nothing now... Eren's eyes were starting to regenerate as his vision slowly returned. Just as it was back however, Eren felt himself being tackled over by something around his size. He didn't know what it was, but he struggled vigorously against it and eventually knocked it back, allowing him to see what he was facing. It was a large, demon-like monster. It had a tail resembling a cobra, the horns of a mountain goat and a pair of blue piercing eyes. This was the Gleam Eyes monster, and Kirito's transformation. The two beasts stared each other down, until the two both punched at the other. Their fists collided, sending a shockwave of pressure throughout the whole forest. The two monsters continuously punched at each other anywhere they could; the chest, the face, the stomach, anywhere. As Kirito threw another punch however, Eren caught it with his own hand and pushed Kirito back against one of the great trees. As the Gleam Eyes stumbled back into, the Titan followed after it, tackling him against the wood and holding him in place with his left hand, giving him the opportunity to repeatedly punch the demon-like creature. The Gleam Eyes struggled against it endlessly, making things difficult for Eren, but he wasn't giving up. Unfortunately, Kirito finally escaped its hold and began violently lashing back at the Rogue Titan, punching back it at with a fierce viciousness, which Eren countered once more with his own. However, a lucky hit in the face for Kirito sent Eren stumbling back a little, which Kirito attempted to take advantage of to finish this fight. He rushed towards Eren with one more punch, but the Rogue Titan regained balance just in time to grab the punch being hurled at him. Kirito then attacked with his other fist, but it too was unfortunately caught by his adversary. Then, with a tremendous roar, Eren let go of the two fists and grab at the Gleam Eyes' sides, lifting Kirito above his head and then slamming him down onto the ground. Eren crouched down at the monster, and grabbed ahold of his head and upper-back. He then pulled at the two with all his might, and finished it. The Gleam Eyes' head came off its body, resting in Eren's hands as red cyber flakes poured out from where it used to be attached to the body. They both then disappeared, but as the Gleam Eyes vanished in a cloud of shards, Kirito's body was also there. Eren looked down at it for a moment, but then soon it too disappeared, replaced with a purple flame with a yellow middle. Eren knew his opponent was gone. He let out one last roar, before his Titan body fell to the ground. Inside the nape of neck of the Titan, Eren's, in his human form, eyes slowly opened. He felt weak, but somehow managed to pull himself out of the flesh of his Titan body. Feeling completely drained, he fell to the ground below, almost on the verge of fainting. Then, all of a sudden, two people came in front of him on the same 3D Maneuvering Gear Eren operated. They were Eren's adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackerman, and his best friend, Armin Arlert. Mikasa held Eren up and asked him what had happened worriedly. They could see his Titan body burning up, and for him to have used that it must have been something big. Armin noticed how upset she seemed, and reassured her that Eren would tell them once he could stand on his own again. Mikasa agreed to this, picking Eren up and carrying him off with her own 3D Maneuvering Gear as Armin followed behind her. ... The words "YOU ARE DEAD" appeared in front of Kirito's eyes, before they faded into the rest of the blackness that he could see. Then however, he opened his eyes up. He was was in his room, lying on his bed, with his Nervegear on his head. So... He had lost... He failed the quest... Kirito sat up and took the Nervegear off his head and laid it on the desk near his bed. It was sad, knowing he had lost the quest. There was just always going to be a better player... K.O.! Conclusion Blaze: YEAH GIANT MONSTER FIGHT! Knight: To be completely honest, between the two of them Kirito dominated in their base forms, being much faster, stronger and more durable, not to mention having the more tactical mind. Blaze: He also had the better weapons on his side, with Elucidator and Dark Repulser having better durability than Eren's blades, and Kirito's flight allowed him to keep up with Eren's 3D Manuveruing Gear. Knight: However, once Eren went Rogue Titan, he had it won. Kirito would never know of its weakness in the nape of the neck, and in his human form he simply couldn't cut it down well enough that Eren's regeneration factor couldn't fix himself up. Blaze: Leaving Kirito with his Gleam Eyes monster transformation as his only option. And in a battle of Titan VS Gleam Eyes, Eren wins it. While Kirito may have defeated a large group of ALFheim Online players with the Gleam Eyes, Eren defeated 20 TITANS as the Rogue Titan, as well as the Female and Armoured Titans. Knight: Not to mention the fact that Eren has actually been trained in hand-to-hand combat and was considered one of the best students at it in the 104th trainee squad, meanwhile Kirito has always just been more of a swordsman and doesn't have that much experience with it. Blaze: Kirito just couldn't get that gleam of victory. Knight: The winner is Eren Jaeger! Who Did You Root For? Eren Jeager Kirito |-| Gogeta46power= Eren vs Kirito 1.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 Eren vs Kirito 2.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Eren vs Kirito 3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Kirito vs Eren Yeager (SoMaShadow).png|SoMaShadow Description Interlude Eren Jaeger Kirito DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:Attack on Titan vs Sword Art Online themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Voice Actor themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Gogeta46power